Emily Longbottom: Return of The Potions Master
by NLaddict
Summary: Little Emily Longbottom is all grown up… sort of… join her during her first Potions class at Hogwarts. sequel to Emily Longbottom, Potions Master


Emily Longbottom was not having a very good day at all. She had woken up this morning, her first at Hogwarts, half an hour late, her toothbrush had mysteriously disappeared, she missed almost all of breakfast, and got lost on her way to her very first class. Luck was on her side as she arrived before the Professor had. She quickly took a seat, the last one left, in the front of the classroom. She looked around the room, happily.

Potions.

Ever since Emily was a little girl, she had been intrigued by Potions. She wanted to learn everything she could about them. Having been the only one of her parents five children to be blessed with the ability not to blow up a cauldron, Emily savored her gift. Once her parents had realized that Emily had possessed a talent for Potions, they had done everything possible to nurture it. She had a private Potions tutor since she was 6. Her parents bought her books on the subject. Her mother practiced Potion's with her, if not only for the reason that they very much like their house, and practicing with her father would ensure that they need to purchase a new one. It was what made her stand out from her siblings, as none of them possessed a talent for the subject.

Kaityn, her oldest sister, was quiet possibly the most beautiful girl imaginable. At least to Emily. When Kaitlyn had been a student at Hogwarts, she was not only beautiful, but incredibly intelligent, as all Ravenclaws are. At her current age of 19, Kaitlyn was a sought after model for most every wizarding fashion magazine in the country.

Jenna, the second oldest, was Emily's favorite sister, and very much a Hufflepuff. She was also intelligent, as well as loyal and hardworking. Jenna's kind nature was perfect for her career choice of being a Healer. At her current age of 17, Jenna was the youngest student to ever be excepted into St. Mungo's Training Program.

Emily most admired her sister Rachel, the third oldest, currently 14. Almost everything about her screamed her house of Slytherin. From her independent, cunning, attitude to the green steaks in her hair that almost made her mother ground her until adulthood. Rachel had also accomplished something no other Slytherin ever had. She had gotten Professor Snape to take points from his own House.

Adam, her younger brother, was every bit his mother's son. The boy was a natural on a broom. At his current age of 9, he could already out fly their aging Uncle Harry. By the time he starts Hogwarts, he'll probably be playing professionally.

Yes, Emily had a lot to live up to, not that she let that stop her. Emily was sorted into Gryffindor last night for a reason and she was going to prove that she deserved her place in it. Yes, Emily had big plans for herself and they started with this Potions class.

The door to the classroom flew open suddenly. A tall man dressed in long black robes stalked into the classroom. His long black hair, graying near his temples, flowed behind him as he walked. He looked as if he might have been handsome in his younger years. His mouth now lined with permanent frown lines and his eyes dark and cold.

"So, this is Professor Snape." Emily thought, never actually having seen the man up close.

Her father had told her stories of the man who had tormented him in his youth. Her sisters had complained to her about how mean and cruel he could be. Her mother refused to talk about him if the subject could be avoided.

"I will not tolerate any foolishness in my classroom." the man drawled. "Nor will I tolerate students who are not completely devoted to the delicate art of Potion making."

A few members of the class laughed quietly. Snape turned back suddenly.

"YOU!" Snape yelled, pointing to a boy who was one of the student's laughing.

The class was petrified into silence as the boy fell back out of his chair, and quickly scrambled back into it.

"Ye-ye-yes, Sir." he stammered out.

"Ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root, and armadillo bile are most commonly used together in what Potion?" Snape barked.

"I don't know, Sir." the boy replied.

"Alright." Snape said irritated. "Here is a simple question, what House are you in?"

"Ravenclaw." The boy said with an air of arrogance.

"Then..." Snape replied. "10 points from Ravenclaw."

The boy looked flabbergasted as Snape walked down the aisle towards the front of the classroom. He stopped in front of me.

"You." he said

I smiled. "Yes Professor." Emily said perkily.

"Well, Miss Cheerful, perhaps you can tell me the answer." he said with a bored tone to his voice, while walking towards his desk."Sir, ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root, and armadillo bile are ingredients most commonly used together in a Wit-Sharpening Potion." Emily replied confidently.

Snape stopped in mid stride and slowly turned back towards Emily. She gave him a happy little smile and folded her hands on top of her desk.

"Correct." he said slowly. "10 points to… what is your House?"

"Gryffindor." Emily replied.

"Of course." Snape said, and continued back to the front of the room.

Emily smiled. That was an easy question. Her tutor had her go through her Potions book at the beginning of summer. She had been studying during any moment she could find. The Professor didn't seem all that frightening.

"Today we will be learning the Boil Cure Potion." Snape said, picking up a piece of chalk. "Who can tell me the ingredients?"

Emily was the only student who raised their hand. Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Go on." he said.

Emily took a large breath "The ingredients for a Boil Cure Potion are dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills. The porcupine quills must be added after taking the cauldron off the fire, or the mixture will produce clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing noise, which will result in the cauldron melting.""Well, it looks like a first year has actually come prepared for a lesson." Snape said slowly walking over to Emily's desk. "Another 10 points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Sir." Emily said.

"Tell me, Miss." Snape said. "What are the three main ingredients in a Befuddlement Draught?""Sneezewort, scurvy-grass, and lovage, Sir." Emily replied smiling.

"I'm mildly impressed." said Snape, and his face formed into what could quiet possibly be considered a smile. "Another 10 points."

"Thank you, Sir." Emily replied.

Emily couldn't believe it. Snape had complimented her and she had earned points for her House! Her mother and father would never believe it. Class went by quickly. Everytime Snape called on Emily, she got the answer correct. She was ecstatic. Until the end of class, when he asked her to stay behind. Emily slowly packed up her books as the rest of the class hurried out. She couldn't possibly think of what she had done wrong.

Snape leaned against the front of his desk and looked at her.

"Miss, I'm genuinely impressed with the knowledge you possess for this subject." he said. "I'm not sure if you know this, but you were answering questions today that fifth years have trouble with." Emily smiled gratefully. "I love Potions. I want to be the best I can be at it."

Snape looked pleased. "And why is that?"

"Well, besides my mother, I'm the only one in my family who can actually do Potions without setting fire to anything. I've never really had anything special about me that I could do that my siblings couldn't." Emily replied.

"That's a good foundation for wanting to thrive." Snape said. "I've been teaching here for a very long time, I probably had your parents as students, I haven't seen a student so knowledgeable and eager to learn the subject, not in a very long time."

"Hermione Granger?" Emily guessed.

Snape gave Emily pondering look. "You've heard of Miss Granger?"

Emily grinned. "You could say that."Snape looked at Emily closely. "Forgive my manners, I seemed to have forgotten to ask your name throughout the class.""I'm Emily." said Emily joyfully.

Snape grinned. "Pleasure to meet you. Do you have a last name?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you." Emily said, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "You seem to like me and I wouldn't want to change that. Plus, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." said Snape. "There are very few things that I find unbelievable."

"Longbottom." Emily said.

"You're right, I don't believe you." said Snape."I could always have my Mom or Dad come in if you don't beli---" Emily started to say.

"No, that's quiet alright." Snape interrupted quickly. "Well look at the time, don't you have another class to get to?"

"See you tomorrow Professor!" Emily smiled as she turned and walked out of the room.


End file.
